A Young Woman's Adventures In Borderlands
by mommsprincess
Summary: Star Trek Borderlands all chapters will be coming from this website A young Vulcan leaves her father for the first time. What challenges will she face?Will she make new friends? Will her father come home safe? T'Naa doesn't know the answers to these questions but she sure hopes to find out the answers.
1. Dreadful News

Diclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. T'Naa is my creation though. The storylines are all fake.

Location: Port City, Hub, Ambassadorial Compound

Timeline: Prior To T'mur's Departure

Characters: Selek, T'Naa

Ambassador Selek stood before a window, high in the Ambassadorial Apartments. The city-scape of Port City stretched out for miles in front and to each side of him. He now wished that he hadn't accepted this posting. He clasped his hands behind his back and lowered his head in what some would call...the look of defeat.

The soft sounds of footsteps could be heard entering the open doorway. T'Naa hadn't been able to sneak up on him effectively for many years. She wasn't a small thing anymore. No, she was a grown woman and she had left much of the playfulness of youth behind her. "Come in, my daughter." Selek allowed his hands to swing downward, but then brought them up in front of him, placing the fingers of one hand over the top of the knuckles on the other.

"Hello Father." T'Naa said, as she moved into the room. Her hair wasn't the typical jet black normally seen in Vulcans , it was her mother's light brown. She was shorter than her father by about 6", slender, and fit. She is only seventeen and she looks more like her mother than her father.

~So human.~ Selek thought, then chastised himself for doing so. This was his daughter. How could he be so biased. Had he not chosen her mother? "My child, I am glad that you were able to quickly. I have much to tell you."

She noticed that her father seemed unsettled. She wasn't used to him being that way. It concerned her greatly. "Father, why did you call for me?"

"There has been an incident..." Selek began. This was going to be difficult, but he had made his decision.

T'Naa grew even more concerned and it showed in her face. She couldn't hide emotions as well as her father. She never had been able to. "Father, what's wrong?"

Selek approached his daughter and stopped with about 12 inches between them. Her eyes were so pretty...his child...yet, so much her mother. "I have received several death threats, since I have been here. I did not know where they came from, and truthfully, I am still not sure. But events have shown that they are capable of following through on these threats. Two of my aides are dead."

"When did it happen father?" T'Naa asked with horror and worry clear on her face.

"It happened last night. I had sent them to meet with a local historian. There were some...questions over Setlin's early history that I wanted answered, and..." He waved off the thought. "No matter, what is important is that our delegation has become a target. You are no longer safe here."

"Father , you're in danger! You need to get out of here while you have the chance." Said T'Naa in fear and worry.

"My safety is irrelevant." Selek said, shaking his head. "I cannot leave Setlin. It is my mission to forge trade alliances with the Guild that will benefit both the Federation and Vulcan. If I were to walk away, I could not complete that mission. I would fail. I must remain, but you...you must go."

"Father, what are you talking about I won't leave you here alone." T'Naa exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

Selek turned back toward the window. He didn't want to have to look T'Naa in the eyes. "I have only one option at this point. There is a Vulcan freighter doing business with the Guild. It is just about to depart. I believe that if you were aboard this ship, you would be safe from...whatever is going on." The Ambassador turned back quickly.

"Father why must I leave and you not come with me? Why do you put my safety over yours?" T'Naa cried.

"You are my child." Selek's eybrow rose, to punctuate the sentence. "It is only logical that I would seek your safety above all things. That is my duty to you, as a father.

"Alright father." T'Naa sighed dejectedly.

"I have contacted Captain Noluk, of the T'mur. He is expecting you. Please, get your things together.

T'Naa leaves to get her things together only to stop and turn to her father and say "Father I love you. Live long and Prosper."


	2. Meeting Captain Noluk

disclaimer: I don't own Star trek.

Location: T'mur Deck 3

Timeline: Soon before Departure from Setlin

Characters: Thalia Suril, T'Naa, Noluk, Kovak

Thalia Suril had been instructed by Noluk to by posted near the air lock to wait for the Ambassador's daughter. It was her understanding that the young Vulcan girl was in some sort of danger. Thalia had already been armed with a hip weapon for the more serious situations. What sort of danger was the Vulcan in that Noluk wanted to make sure Thalia was armed now.

The Ambassador's guard stepped off the air lock into the common area on Deck 3 of T'mur. By his side was T'Naa the Vulcan Ambassador's daughter. 'Short for a Vulcan.' Thought Thalia.

"Greetings. I am Kovak. I bring with me T'Naa, Ambassador Selek's daughter. She was brought here to see Captain Noluk." He said all of this in a formal manor.

Thalia looked at the two. Indeed there was a difference between them. "Thalia Suril, Sir. I am the Security sent by the Captain to watch over Selek until she is safely in his care." She had the same look on her face as the guard. "Please follow me. I will lead you to Noluk."

T'Naa looks around her curiously. It was her first time being away from her father in a ship. The ship was dirty and of Vulcan design. 'This is going to be hard for me. I love my father but he sent me away. This ship is of Vulcan architecture. I wonder what species the captain is. Oh father I'm going to miss you but I know I'll be safe' T'Naa thought. T'Naa snapped away from her thoughts and realized she needed to follow Thalia

Thalia smiled at the Vulcan girl who was nearly 10 years younger than her. Oh my, was Thalia really getting that old. At this girl's age Thalia was killing animals and on her way to killing people. She was learning how to survive and fight. She was on her own while the Vulcan still had a babysitter. Again, What sort of danger was she in for Setlin or T'mur to be safer. "Captain Noluk seems fairly relaxed."

T'Naa realized that Thalia was talking about her captain. She seemed calm, and collected unlike her own racing thoughts. Kovak seemed to not really care about what Thalia was saying . He was told to make sure T'Naa got to the captain safely and he intended to do just that, no matter what. T'Naa actually looked up to Kovak as her bodyguard or 'babysitter' as she thought of him because he took his job seriously. T'Naa started to pay closer attention to Thalia than her companion.

Thalia looked to the guard on the other side of T'Naa. He didn't look tough. Maybe there was some sort of death-grip or pressure point technique. She could easily take him down. Unless there was some sort of *humane* kill. "Does he follow you everywhere?" Thalia asked T'Naa.

T'Naa smile "Yes he's one of my bodyguards or 'babysitters' as I affectionately call them. I've had approximately five bodyguards throughout my life." 'Though most of them ended up fired by father because I managed to 'sneak' away to find him. Not that I should say so in front of Kovak.' T'Naa thought.

Lots of babysitters. "I see. We will keep a good on you here I am sure." Thalia said implying to the guard that the girl was safe. "But I don't know if we will be your constant entourage." The guard gave a slight glare. "But if I see you alone I can come be of company." Thalia said quickly and winked at the girl. Thalia wasn't a hard ass.

T'Naa smiled at Thalia knowing that she would keep her word or pay the price at Kovak's hands.

Thalia stepped outside of Noluk's office with the two Vulcans in tow. "Captain." Thalia announced her presence.

Noluk was finishing reading through the information that he had gotten from Payton and preparing a briefing for after dinner. "Who is it?"

"Captain I am here with the Ambassador's daughter." Thalia offered the information in case Noluk's office appeared dysfunctional. Thalia gave a quick smile to the Vulcans.

With all the time he'd been spending going over their mission he'd forgotten about having Thalia wait for the Ambassador's daughter. "Come in."

Thalia entered the room with the two.

"You must be T'Naa please have a seat." Noluk stood up and gestured to the chair that was across from his desk. He kept his hand held out for the newcomer to shake it. He had been around humans too much. It had been too long since he'd met with another Vulcan face to face. When Selek had contacted him it had taken Noluk by surprise. Few Vulcan's wished to talk to someone like him.

"hello Captain Noluk, " T'Naa said lightly as she shook Noluk's hand.

The captain took a seat again. "I knew your father several years ago when I was still in the Alpha Quadrant. He helped me to obtain this ship." Selek had been one of the few people he had confided with after he had left the High Command.

The guard was paying very close attention to Captain Noluk's words and actions. Had he not trusted the Ambassador's decision. Thalia stood off to the side. "Captain shall I leave you to your duties?" Perhaps the Captain would rather have someone else on his side of the arrangement.

Noluk wished for Thalia to stay in the office. He was certain that T'Naa was safe at the moment but he wanted Thalia to help make her feel more secure. "No Ms. Suril. Please stay since we are taking T'Naa here under our protection it is only right that you stay."

Thalia nodded and did as the Captain suggested.

(NRPG: You may continue from here. Kevin feel free to tag me back in if you want the support. Haha.)

The captain faced the girl seated in front of him. He wasn't sure what to do. He had never been given the responsibility of protecting anyone before. He looked glanced at the guard then back at the T'Naa. "Will I need to assign a bunk for your guard also? I was not expecting to have a second person coming aboard but if your father feels it is necessary then I can make the arrangements."

"That will not be necessary." T'Naa glares at her guard, "I will be perfectly safe with you. "Kovak go back to dad" T'Naa pleads.

"Very well. That helps me out." Noluk was relieved. Had her guard been a permanent addition to the crew he would have had more paperwork to fill out. "As for your berthing assignment I plan on having you and Ms. Suril share quarters. This would be for your protection. Ms. Suril is our ship's security officer so you should be safe with her." He hoped that her bodyguard would be reassured.

"That sounds logical. Thalia I hope you don't mind me sharing a room with you." T'Naa murmured

"Now that we have that cleared away I am guessing you would like to something with your time on the ship. Tell me what are your interests?" Noluk hoped that he could find something for T'Naa to do while she was aboard.

"Well captain I normally sit doing my homework, i'm still in school after all. But i'm hoping to learn how to do different things when not doing homework or exploring after slipping away from my guards." T'Naa said truthfully.


End file.
